U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,307 discloses the production of a polyester feed yarn for false twist texturing. The feed yarn is spun at speeds typically below 4000 meters per minute (m./min.) and is air quenched. For reasons of economy it is desirable to spin at higher speeds. The spinning of polyethylene terephthalate yarn at ultra-high speeds is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,882. The air-quenched yarn resulting from this process is highly oriented and highly crystalline. A less crystalline feed yarn would be more suited for texturing.
The production at ultra high speed of an amorphous, highly oriented, polyethylene terephthalate feed yarn for false-twist texturing is a desirable objective.